1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cooler chests, and more particularly to a floating cooler having a separable buoyant tray support for holding drinks, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field: Brown et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,056 describes a portable cooler for use with fish bait as well as food and beverage, including a housing having an insulated bottom, side walls, and a pivotal top hinged to one of the side walls. There is support positioned within the housing with the support having side walls and a bottom. There is a space for ice defined between a plurality of the housing side walls and a plurality of the support side walls. There are a plurality of drawers movable in the support and accessible from outside of one of the housing side walls. Each drawer includes a front, side walls, and a bottom, at least one of the drawers having a grate supported on the side walls above the drawer bottom, the space beneath the grate and above the drawer bottom providing a container for ice to cool articles positioned on the grate, but to keep the articles spaced from the ice positioned beneath the grate.
Gomez et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,426 describes a cooler for storing ice, water and food stuff defining an insulated compartment. Several beverage container holders are disposed around the housing and include connecting openings that allow the cold water in. These holders extend below the plane of the bottom wall in order to maximize the level of the water contained in the holder and thereby increasing the heat exchange area with the container. At least one container dispensing assembly is provided for stacking up the containers adjacent to the peripheral wall and allowing the containers to roll over the bottom wall and outwardly through an aperture on the lower end of the wall. The bottom wall includes a depression in the area below the aperture to cause the water to accumulate thereon and increase the heat exchange area with the container as it passes through. A convexity on the internal surface of the bottom wall prevents any water from collecting thereon.
Hepburn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,041 describes a self-stabilizing floating cooler. The cooler includes a pair of upstanding, opposed end panels and elongated side panels extending there between to form a contiguous wall. A lid and a bottom panel are provided, and a floor panel is disposed between the lid and the bottom panel to define upper and lower compartments. The upper compartment is thermally insulated, and float members are detachably affixed to the side panels adjacent the floor panel exteriorly thereof. Perforations are provided in the lower compartment for filling the lower compartment with water to buoyantly stabilize the cooler in an upright position when the cooler is placed on water. Perforations also permit draining the water from the lower compartment when the cooler is removed from water.
Adams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,923 describes a beverage cooler insert that is set forth wherein a first support tray is reciprocatably mounted relative to a second support tray with each support tray provided with an individual "U" shaped support bracket to be received within an associated container cooler arrangement. The first and second support trays are reciprocatably mounted relative to one another utilizing support posts telescopingly received within support sleeves and biased outwardly relative to one another to effect engagement of the sides of the beverage cooler container by the support trays. Each support tray is provided with series of cylindrical cavities provided with slots through side walls of the cavity to effect contact of a cooling medium with containers positioned within the cavities.
Abraham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,716 describes a floating beverage carrier apparatus for cans and bottles wherein the apparatus includes an apertured floatation member provided with a plurality of collapsible receptacles for supporting the beverage containers in the apparatus during use; and, wherein the receptacles are adapted to be collapsed within the apertures during storage of the apparatus.
Doucette et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,079 describes an integral floating cooler structure including a barge member having a barge bottom and barge sides with a storage chest having a chest bottom formed in common with the barge bottom, and chest sides of less thickness than the barge sides and having lower containers formed in common with the barge sides. The chest bottom and said chest sides are of thickness sufficient to provide thermal insulation. The barge bottom and the barge sides are displacement volume sufficient to provide buoyancy for the cooler structure. The exterior surfaces of the chest sides; the barge sides and the barge bottom forms a common exterior surface for the cooler structure. The interior surface of the chest bottom and the chest sides forms a common interior surface for the cooler structure.
Garcia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,052 describes a portable cooler including a main cavity chest for storing foodstuffs and coolant. An auxiliary cavity is used to store beverages which can be consumed simultaneously while being cooled. A partition separates the main cavity and the auxiliary cavity for enabling cool air to be circulated from the main chamber to the auxiliary chamber while preventing items in the main chamber to enter the auxiliary chamber.
Matthews, U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,539 describes a composite support system for fisherman including a compartmented cooler for both bait and catch as well as for drinks, food and the like. Also a tackle box means is provided as is a cutting board area along with built-in rod holders to meet all of the basic needs of the fisherman which ordinarily requires a multiplicity of various and sundry pieces of equipment to accomplish the same result.
Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,336 describes a small portable cooler for carrying cylindrical type beverage containers and foodstuff. A handle is integrally molded with the body of the cooler so that it can be carried by one hand. A cold pack is supported in a coolant chamber which distributes cold air to the cylindrical container compartments within the cooler body. A food container is removably secured to a back wall of the container body. The back wall also serves as a support surface for the beverage containers about the food container.
Palmer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,535 describes a container for carrying loose items comprising an outer case having an open top; an insert having a top surface provided with an outer edge conforming substantially to the shape of the top of case. The insert has recessed open top cavities depending from the top surface for receiving the loose items. The cavities extending into the case when the insert is positioned on top of the case securing the insert to the case and providing a liquid seal there between, a cooling medium being capable of being frozen to store cold and then slowly absorbing heat. The cooling medium is sealed within the void between said outer case and said insert and a removable lid. The lid fits over the outer case to close the top of the recessed cavities and retain the loose items in the container.
Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,569,157 describes a carrier having a liquid tight bottom and side walls with an ice open topped pan fitting within the carrier having a bottom provided with a multiplicity of perforations, forming chambers open top and bottom, with spaces separating adjacent chambers, open at the top only and a means to carry and support the carrier.
The prior art teaches various forms of cooler chests including some that are designed for being placed on water as in a stream or pool, and those that have a means for supporting a drink on the exterior of the cooler. The prior art also teaches drink holders such as trays. However, the prior art does not teach that a cooler chest may be constructed with a tray or lower container having the ability to support the buoyant weight of the cooler chest while keeping items resting on it from becoming wet. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.